Nuclear magnetic resonance is a frequently-used imaging examination technique. A magnetic resonance imaging system can include a radio-frequency transmitting subsystem, a three-dimensional gradient subsystem, a radio-frequency receiving subsystem, and the like. The three-dimensional gradient subsystem can be configured to provide a gradient magnetic field which meets a linearity desire and can be rapidly switched on and off. The gradient magnetic field is superimposed on a main magnetic field so as to implement spatial location for an imaging voxel.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.